Bad Luck (A)Kaito
by wisteriapinetree
Summary: Akaito adalah contoh kakak yang kelakuannya tidak boleh ditiru oleh para kakak di seluruh dunia—"Ayo taruhan, Tobi itu Obito!"


vocaloid © **yamaha corporation** ; kaito © **crypton future media** ; akaito © **penemunya(?)** ; (tambahan: naruto © masashi kishimoto;) **saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materi dalam membuat cerita ini.**

peringatan: ide mungkin **pasaran** ; setting **indonesia** , sepertinya; **bahasa tidak baku** dalam dialog; humor mungkin **kriyuk kriyuk krenyes**.

selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam analog lingkaran berdiameter empat belas senti meter yang terpasang di dinding hijau muda memperlihatkan angka lima tertunjuk jarum pendek. Di luar sana, matahari semakin turun seiring waktu berjalan terus bersamaan langit yang tergradasi warna jingga.

Akaito duduk manis di atas sofa merah empuk sembari memeluk toples berisikan keripik singkong bermerek setan—dia melihat namanya memang terpampang besar-besar di plastik bungkusan sebelum isinya dipindahkan. Sementara jemari tangan bergerak-gerak dari toples menuju mulut juga sebaliknya, kedua pasang mata berselaput pelangi merah terpaku ke arah depan.

Televisi menyala, menampilkan adegan demi adegan bergerak. Setiap hari Akaito tidak boleh melewati kegiatan wajib; dapat hiburan berupa menonton tayangan sitkom tercinta—namun hal itu tidak lagi sama sejak adiknya tak lagi mengikuti bimbel setiap sore.

 _("Bisa bebas nonton tv setiap sore itu mitos.")_

 _Mentang-mentang udah beres UN_ , rutuknya berulang-ulang dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Ketika itu kebetulan sedang ditampilkan iklan—Akaito tidak pernah memberi atensi pada tayangan promosi seperti yang tersebut kecuali kalau menarik perhatiannya. Tolong tekankan; _menarik_ dalam tanda kutip.

Mendadak layar televisi-nya berkedip dan mempertontonkan tayangan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Akaito mendengus, kesal. Toples terbuka di pangkuannya segera dipasang penutup. Dia tidak sudi melirik ke samping kanan. ( _"Cuih,"_ batinnya berkata. Beberapa tetes air liur imajiner terbayang di otaknya.)

"Sekarang 'kan lagi iklan, Kak. Nanti channel-nya dipindah lagi kalau yang ini iklan."

( _"Enggak percaya!"_ ) Akaito pura-pura bahwa gendang telinganya tidak menangkap suara tadi. Segera dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, membiarkan kedua kakinya bergantian melangkah cepat ke arah kamar.

Engsel diputar, pintu kayu bercat biru terbuka. Akaito menutupnya lagi—sekalian mengunci, kalau begitu—lalu terduduk lesu di atas ranjang. Berkali-kali terdengar suara orang-orang berbincang juga bunyi efek (kadang sengatan listrik, kadang putaran air, kadang hembusan angin) dari televisi yang angka volumenya disetel terlalu besar.

Dia tahu, sebenarnya. Kaito, adiknya yang baru selesai UN beberapa minggu yang lalu, kali ini tengah menikmati hiburan berupa menonton _anime_ kesukannya sejak zaman dia sendiri selesai UN untuk pertama kalinya dulu.

( _"Kenapa bahas UN mulu sih?"_ batinnya berteriak. Dia agaknya sedikit sensitif menghadapi topik ujian nasional.)

Memang anime apa lagi yang baru saja beberapa bulan lalu rutin ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun swasta selain _Naruto_ —semua orang pasti sadar sejak pertama, 'kan?

Sebagai sama-sama penggemar, harusnya Akaito akan duduk kalem di samping adiknya sambil ikut menonton dan menggerogoti keripik singkong (tapi, tolong, tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit mereknya). Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu juga, bukan karena rasa cinta itu telah pudar seiring nilai angka usianya semakin besar. Bukan.

Tapi sederhana; dia sudah pernah melihat semua episode yang ditayangkan. Bagaimana bisa? Ya, pasti bisa. Sejak dulu dia rutin men- _download_ —secara ilegal sebenarnya—setiap episode-episode _anime_ tersebut di- _update_. Bahkan hingga sekarang.

Dia bosan ketika berpikif bagaimana caranya agar adik kecilnya yang manis (Akaito tidak pernah ikhlas menyebutnya) tak berani mengganggu kegiatan wajibnya setiap sore. Lalu sebuah lampu imajiner menyala terang di atas kepala tertumbuhi rambut merah tersebut.

Pada detik berikutnya, Akaito sedang membuka kunci pintu kamar. Dengan wajah yang dipatri senyum lebar, dia melangkah menuju ruang televisi (sebenarnya jaraknya tak lebih dari tiga meter jika diukur menggunakan meteran dari ambang pintu ruangan pribadinya). Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sofa merah itu didudukinya lagi seperti sebelum ini.

"Kak, tumben mau ikut 'nonton," Kaito membuka suara seraya mengalihkan pandangan menuju wajah kakaknya yang sedang menghadap tv dengan serius.

Akaito tidak akan membiarkan arah pancaran matanya berubah. "Gini-gini Kakak juga suka _Naruto_ ," katanya. Yah, tidak bohong juga. "Ini episode berapa?"

"Berapa?" Kaito ikut memandang layar televisi dengan raut wajah serius ketika menjawab, "Kayaknya topeng Tobi mau pecah, tuh, Kak."

"Kai, mau tebak-tebakan bareng Kakak, nggak?" tanya Akaito. Dia memutar tubuhnya sampai agak serong ke arah kanan sebelum kedua tangannya terangkat untuk jatuh masing-masing di salah satu bahu adiknya.

Sesuai harapan; Kaito menoleh sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi antusias. "Boleh."

"Jadi, gini, ya. Topeng Tobi nanti 'kan pecah, terus pasti bakal ketahuan dong identitas aslinya. Nah, menurut kamu, Tobi itu siapa?"

Kaito memandang ke atas sedang jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi. Entah berpikir atau mencari inspirasi. "Hadiahnya apa dulu, kalau aku bener?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan secara mudah, sebuah seringai kecil terpasang di wajah Akaito. Dia memberi respon atas pertanyaan tadi, "Hm, kalau kamu bener, Kakak nggak akan marah pas kamu nonton Naruto sore-sore." Sebuah jeda diisi oleh helaan napas. "Tapi ... kalau Kakak yang bener, kamu harus bolehin Kakak nonton tv selain Naruto sampai jam setengah enam. Oke, nggak?"

"Uh ... setuju!" katanya. Setelah merasa bahwa jawabannya mantap, segera saja Kaito membuka suara lagi, "Tobi itu Madara."

Akaito menahan diri agar tidak ambruk dari posisinya sambil tertawa lepas. Harusnya dia sudah duga dari pertama, sebenarnya, jadi tak perlu memasang ekspresi sekaget ini. "Kalau kata Kakak, Tobi itu Obito," kata-kata itu dilontarkannya dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi, Kak ... Obito itu siapa?"

Rasanya dia mau pingsan—hanya rasanya, nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak, sini, Kak!"

Akaito meninggalkan kamar dengan tergesa-gesa ketika gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat perintah tadi. Dia dengan cepat menduduki sofa merah yang letaknya tepat di hadapan televisi. Matanya langsung mengarah ke depan.

Adegan per adegan yang tersusun dari milyaran gambar dua dimensi tersebut masih terus berputar, kedua pasang mata tidak mau mengalihkan tangkapan penglihatannya masing-masing.

Ketika itu tepat terdapat adegan yang paling dinanti. Efek suara terdengar memekakkan telinga bersamaan munculnya kejutan. Akaito tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan senyum yang sejak tadi tidak ditampilkannya. Lalu layar berkedip.

Si kakak tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

.

.

.

— **tamat**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: idenya mungkin pasaran, maap ya. ini tiba-tiba aja muncul karena ada temen yang bilang, "coba deh taruhan tentang sosok asli obito sama anak esde yang cuma nonton naruto di gl*ba*tv. dia bilang madara, kamu bilang obito. nanti pasti menang dan untung." tapi karena taruhan itu nggak baik (eciee), jadi lebih masuk akal dibikin perjanjian.**

 **aduh ah kebanyakan catatan. terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

— **bagian terakhir:**

Layar televisi menyala tatkala jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul lima lebih beberapa menit (entahlah, tidak penting berapa lebihnya) sementara matahari berada agak serong ke barat. Ini sore hari, Kaito tengah memandangi layar televisi dengan ekspresi antusias.

Akaito menggigit bibir—nyatanya dia tak juga menang.

* * *

.

.

.

— **tamat (beneran).**

.

.

.


End file.
